1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to computer aided design (CAD) methods, and more particularly to a method for measuring a curved surface of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) measurement machine is widely used to measure a shape of a 3D object. Such 3D measurement machine measures a set of spatial coordinates of points on the 3D object by contacting a probe on the surface of the 3D object, and capturing the surface based on the coordinates. The captured surface and a standard surface defined by a CAD model of the 3D object are compared, so as to determine a precision of the CAD model of the 3D object.
Usually, a 3D scanner is adapted to capture geometric information of the 3D object by gathering high resolution points representing the shape of the 3D object. Moreover, standard curved surfaces of the 3D object can be represented by dense triangular (or other shaped) meshes, which can cumulatively form outlines of the 3D object.
In one such CAD method, it is difficult to measure a surface of the 3D object via the 3D measurement machine if the shape of the 3D object is complicated, since the surface of the 3D object may be highly curved. More importantly, if multiple 3D objects need to be measured, inefficiency results, which wastes time and reduces productivity.
Therefore, there is a need for a method to overcome the aforementioned problem.